Eyes are Beyond Words
by Petals Of Liliah
Summary: In a land where magic and wizardry thrive, where mystical creatures live among humans in the form of spirits, lived an emerald maiden of exceptional beauty. Hidden all her life in secrecy, she finally begins to unravel the world with her own eyes... When had it started? It was the moment she had set her eyes on a fiery color: brazen amber.
1. The Hue of One's Eyes

**Hey! It had taken me a year to finally write again. Wow.**

**Well, not much to say really. This is my first fic for CardCaptor Sakura, so I'm predicting this would be... err, as average as my other fics?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say, I do not own CardCaptor Sakura and its characters. But I do own my soldiers!

**目は心の鏡**_(__Me wa kokoro no kagami__)_ - Eyes are the mirror of the soul.

- Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hue of One's Eyes**

At first she had caught sight of coal in tint and hue – shady, sinister and most importantly, its rusty, terrifying coldness within.

Oh, she had never been more wrong.

As her eyes grew more accustomed to the dark, a subtle glow filled her vision... _a sweet savour of brazen amber._

Now, without a doubt, her fears of being in more danger than she ever thought possible was, in fact, real. The next step she had to do was figure out which one she would be more frightened of.

_You __would have your own doubts too._

- But, of course, before everything had come to place, before all of her unexpected commotion of the day had come to be, our cheery and childish lady had gone through the morning just like any of her other days...

A whiff of freshly baked bread filled her nostrils, tingling her each and every nerve as she unconsciously scavenged to find its source. She bolted right up; half of her still asleep while the other trotted down the steps. Clumsy, yes she definitely was one, but seventeen years of living the same routine had caused her feet to memorize the exact stride into letting her sit on a chair perfectly unharmed. Her feet had done so, and now her longing smile had found its place: strawberry lips wide enough to reach both ends of her face, adorable dimples shyly peeking out on those rosy cheeks and hazel locks sticking out on every direction which rested just above her eyes that were still shut...

_Perfect._

A sound of wood tapping wood made the girl's eyes open, catching the ever smile that not in the least, seemed to leave his face – even beneath those round glasses, his soft brown eyes still seemed to beam with warmth. That was just – of course – one of the things she loved about this caring man.

"Good Morning father!"

His reply, ever so soft and gentle, "Good Morning to you too, Sakura."

Sakura's gaze then turned to what had caused the sound previously: a basket filled with the mouth-watering loaves she had searched for. She quickly offered her graces and plunged for a piece. As expected, the taste could not even compare to what it looked like. Now this was another reason why she loved her father: his undeniable expertise in cooking _'the most delicious food in the kingdom!' _as Sakura herself had described.

"Wheh i-hf brothuw?" Her gobbled statement sounded very much nonsensical to anyone at all – if you exclude her 'loving' brother.

"With you wolfing down all those loaves in one gulp, all my doubts of you being a girl..." A man shook his head in disappointment as he added, "it even screams to me that you _are_ a monster." With that teasing remark, Sakura jerked to the end table, revealing her infuriating brother and his devious smirk that always left her to blow off steams, literally. She instantly regretted asking his whereabouts.

"Yo-mph cruwe-li!" This time, Sakura nearly spat out half of what she was munching with her retort. Crumbs flew here and there, just like a sprinkling fountain.

The young man before her rolled his raven eyes teasingly. Saluting to the door, he whipped the bread on his sister's plate and mumbled, yet an understandable "See you, monster."

Sakura – as expected – fumed like a clogged chimney, gulping all her food in an instant. There goes the outburst.

"Touya is cruel! He robbed me of my last loaf!"

Fujitaka, more likely known as Touya and Sakura's father, let out a light chuckle at the sight of his children's daily squabbling just a few moments ago.

His laughter died down, smiling knowingly at Sakura. She heard the chirping of birds – the chorus of dawn – the beginning of a new day. Her eyes sealed in prayer for a moment; the sun's rays peeked throughout the translucent veils hung by the window. She faced once more to her father, whose smile vividly resembled her own.

"It seems they have called. I will be back later, child." Her father had spoken first.

"It is alright father. You should not delay any longer. You might be late for the Academy."

Shuffling through his templates, he continued speaking, "If your brother and I are not back before dusk," this time, his fatherly smile shifted into an apologetic kind. "I am sorry Sakura but you have to go to the market."

Sakura absolutely hated bothering her father, and so she denied with every part of her body following suit, "It is fine, father! I have slipped in and out of the market unharmed many times already. I can handle myself." She threw a fist in the air with an added grin on her face, just to convince that she was, truly alright on her own.

When her father did not look convinced enough, she added, "Brother has been a great instructor in self-defensive techniques! I can protect myself, I promise!"

With that, Fujitaka only smiled back, patted her on the shoulder and bid goodbye as he scurried along to the gates of the kingdom.

Once Sakura heard the door jolt back in its place, she sighed and limbs soon melted on the stiff chair in relief. Her head had leant back as she stared at the mahogany ceiling. _I am, once again, alone._ Her father had gone to his profession as an academy scholar, while her brother, Touya, had done countless of jobs day and night, _all for her_. The two men had done everything to provide the cottage hidden by the corner of the top block kingdom walls, to live in secrecy for the past years, lying low and unseen – all just for her sake. They had no choice but to live hushed lives.

_She had no choice._ It was simply a matter of birthright.

In a land where enchantment and wizardry thrive, where mystical creatures live among other beings as spirits or suchlike, living amidst the forest was unproblematic. To Sakura, it was an endless delight; she could do anything – from chasing tiny butterflies to collecting herbs and plants for medicine. Her surroundings educated her enough in compensation for not attending an academy as a student. The chirp of the birds always seemed to please her just as the clear stream a few blocks away often mellows her to relaxation. Sakura definitely did not mind living in a place such as this, yet the only upsetting detail was that she could not go anywhere other than her home. All the jostling and joyous events seemed to be beyond the border walls for her to miss. True, she was happy with her life, _she merely missed the people_. These errands of going to the market were her ways of escaping, but even that was just a short-lived fantasy. She could not live among those kingdom-dwellers. Not for long.

_It was, again, simply a matter of her birthright; her inheritance... or rather, it was just in the brilliance of her eyes._

With all the thoughts flooding in Sakura's mind, her head began to ache. _Thinking of sad moments is bad for your health._Slender arms stretched up high as the brunette stood up from her seat. The dazzling smile was there to glow her face once more, brightening the room along with it. Dusting the dirt off her draped skirt, Sakura raised a finger to the tip of her chin, counting off the tasks she had to do for the day.

"Hmmm... First is to wash the dishes, then sweep the house, then do the laundry..."

Her voice had trailed off along with her thoughts, and it would be a long time before she would be out of her trance. Sakura definitely had a lot to do. You would absolutely notice the pacing of her steps as she explored every nook and corner of the house with a broom; but if you had not been aware of that, there was also the sound of the flow of water and clanking wood pieces that went along with her lively hums when she scrubbed the dishes. She was certainly restless for the rest of the day – going in and out of the lodge, exploring the woods, playing with little critters along the way, and even reading parchments on basic information her father handed to her. With all her walking from here to there, you would not even notice how much time had passed by, for she had not realized it herself.

Ginger lights peaked through blooming trees as the sun dared to sink. _Dusk had come to, yet neither Sakura's father nor brother was seen to be at home._Excitement filled her lungs almost instantly. Even for a moment, she would be able to see the bustling streets again! From the soft grass Sakura had leisurely laid on, she began skipping all the way back to the door and grabbed a red cloth for her stray hair, a woven basket, a bag full of silver coins and her trusty white-hooded cape that always saved her from getting caught. She set the hood in place – perfect enough to cover her silky hair and bright eyes – and bolted all the way to the gates.

Sakura felt her squirm inside. She could not contain the thrill within her, making her prance along the streets with her chin up high, not caring about the world.

Not until she heard footsteps that were not her own.

Sakura wrenched her head down; securing the hood that sloppily settled in its place and held her tiny hands together in a poise manner with an added briskness to her feet. Without glancing back, the person had passed her without any suspicion, but Sakura could not dwell on such matters. Her first priority was to hide and run before anything else.

_She had been reckless._ Slapping herself inwardly, Sakura scolded herself for being so careless. She had to give herself another rundown on the set of rules she and her family had formed for her, lest this certain lady would definitely end up in distress.

_First: Always hide your face._That was not a problem, not anymore. With people roaming around on both sides, she definitely did not dare to look up anymore. Though this also meant she was near the market, and it also meant that it would be harder for her to carry out the first step.

_Second:_ _Never look up when a villager speaks to you._ It was worth it, Sakura thought, as she bought through the fruit and meat stands, chatting with storeowners with just a simple "How much is..." and a peak at their ebony or bronze eyes from time to time. But she could not do more than that. It would lead to her failing the next step:

_Third: Do not ever get caught._ She would by no means allow such a thing to happen for it would be the ruin of all her family had done; but – as Touya had told her with a stern face – if worst comes to worst...

_Fourth: Run. Escape at the least expected moment._

Sakura can still remember her brother's face as he said that. "You should know that, even if you were born unnaturally with two left feet yet still energetic, do _not_let your captors find out that you have escaped." Of course, she had thrown a fit with the rude remark on her clumsiness, attempting to stomp here and there. Despite that, the worrying gesture certainly eased her. It was pleasant to know that even the _oaf of a brother_ was the best kind of _Touya_ she ever would have wished for.

Satisfied with her almost-perfect memory, Sakura continued to walk from stall to stall, filling her basket with every stop. As she was on her way to the next stall to the front, her ears perked up by the abrupt sounds of villagers gossiping about.

"The hunt was abundant! We have been blessed with a banquet tonight, love." A man said whose bow rested on his back. _A hunter, it seems._

The woman before him welcomed him with an embrace. "It seems the emerald maiden had sanctified the woods, as I had told you."

"We must offer a great share of what we have scavenged in her honor then."

Sakura's eyes widened to a great extent. Since when had there been rumors of an 'emerald maiden' in the kingdom? If she had known such, she would not have even dared to set foot in this place... but then she took a glance down at her basket. She was nearly done buying, and it would be such a shame to leave her family to starve for the night... With a lingering sigh and a nervous glance from side to side, she began a series of brief strides to the necessary ingredients she needed left.

From the celeries to apples and oranges, to beef and pork meat, and to loaves of bread she went, quickening her pace. This was certainly tiring, but definitely worth the effort.

With her task nearly done, Sakura had taken notice of an old lady right next to a stall selling a variety of mushrooms – her next stop, in fact. The old lady wore ragged clothes, her hunched back leaning on an empty barrel. The wrinkles were enough to cover her eyes, and the fact that her pupils were unfocused just assured Sakura's assumption that the elderly woman was blind. Sakura had bent down – kneeling in front of the beggar as she shifted her emerald eyes to gaze at the dull, black eyes of the woman. The bony fingers held up in a pleading manner were grasped by Sakura's own soft hands. There she laid an apple on the wrinkled palm.

Sakura could only do so much for someone in need; the guilt shot her like an arrow piercing through her chest. A smile of pity planted on her lips, filled with emotions that frustrated her to no end. She disliked anything that seemed dreadful to her eyes, to her heart. She always had this sense of kindness that was hard to find in another.

_That was only one of the things that are unbelievable about Sakura._

"Thank you dear," A voice croaked, coming out raspy and weak. It came from the old lady. Her thin lips formed a smile, kissing Sakura's hands in gratitude. "May the emerald maiden guide you and your youthful life."

Sakura's hands flew back to her sides as she stood up hastily. One was for the fact that the old beggar had thanked her in a way she never could have imagined, and the other was for – yet again – the mentioning of the 'emerald maiden.' Now this was really odd for her. The villagers treated the emerald woman like a goddess! Sakura had done nothing miraculous of the sort – nay, she had not even done anything to deserve such tales! She was merely a girl, a simple and normal girl... with a different kind of brilliance in her eyes._They are really inflating all the gossip every time they pass it to another._

She plunged her head into the hood more, securing her auburn locks to hide those bright green orbs of hers. Now was really the perfect time to head home. Enough strolling and more on escaping from all these gossips, she scolded herself. _No_, she definitely would not let herself get in trouble.

The sun bowed low – almost nearly out of sight from the orange horizon. Stars began to zip above, dazzling sparks that decorated the darkening sky.

With added swiftness to her movements, she would have been already halfway through the streets if she had not stopped on her tracks when almost colliding with a group of villagers conversing in front of her.

"It seems the maiden has blessed us with a beautiful night."

"Are you referring to the emerald maiden? You still hope for that tell-tale of a legend?"

"It would not hurt to have faith in children's tales. Either way, there had been word lately that another had seen her along the kingdom walls..."

Sakura instantly whipped her head away from the direction of the voices, shutting off all her hearing just to calm herself. She darted as far as possible from the voices.

"In fact, the prince also has his notion on considering her tale to be true..."

It definitely was not working.

_Oh the Spirits save me._ _I have not gotten caught, have I?_ The only time she had gotten over those sky-scraping walls was when she had yearned to watch the stars dive past nightfall!

'Now' truly was the perfect time to run with all her might. It was better to be safe than not. With panic rushing through her veins, her feet started with a slow pace – to avoid odd glances directed at her – but soon turned into a sprint for the gates. She was near; the broad archway only a few feet away from her. Sakura ran past the gaiting horses that pulled wagons of hays, past the Royal Guards stationed both at the tops and bottoms of the towers that supported the gate – past any obstacle in her way until she had caught sight of dark green trees enclosing the area.

Green soon filled her surroundings – an assured view that she was finally out of danger. "Hoooooeeee... I am safe." Sakura slowly halted, heaving out a sigh of relief. She had not even broken a sweat, but the uneasy thought of being caught caused her hands to perspire. The basket was still crushed to her chest, her items safe and sound. The day never seemed to stop bothering her. Too much of a turn of events occurred – from her every day morning rituals to an extensive point of fleeing from the odd rumors that spread like wildfire in the kingdom. Now she finally had time to stroll the forest with ease...

Or so she thought.

Sakura heard a cry of help to her right, and then was followed by a loud grunt of pain.

_The day really will never stop bothering her._

It was time for her to groan, complaining and worrying at the same time. She was finally away from the danger, but here it comes to find her once again, even beyond the protection of her own beloved forest. _Ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it..._

_By gods._ This was, she admitted to no one in particular, the first and only time that she will ever regret for being considerate.

"Excuse me!" Sakura yelled in audible manner, "Please tell me where you are!"

"Over here!" A voice shouted back.

She trailed the source of the subtle groans and the faint brushes of leaves due to movement. Past large raspberry bushes and sturdy trees, a figure formed on the grass. He was a slim lad, His feet were sprawled on the ground as his hands were clutching to his thigh. Raven hair stuck to his face with sweat, and then came up his also-raven eyes, looking up to see his savior – a young lady whose entire face was covered with an ivory hood.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked softly, bending low enough so as to avoid eye contact with the man.

"M-my leg..." He could only stutter.

Her eyes flicked to where his hands were clutching to, then she had finally noticed the crimson stains that were soaking his trousers. In a swift moment, Sakura knelt next to his wound, ripping the cloth to reveal three gashes, cut straight down only to stop just above his joint. It was not too deep, but surely it caused a lot of blood loss. His face was already pale enough – as ashen as the clouds. She took the cloth that had covered her basket and sadly, for reasons that she had no water, just pressed it on the wound as to stop it from bleeding. The young man cried out in pain, louder and louder as she dabbed the _lady's mantle_leaves on the wound (Of course, she always carried such healing leaves lest such an event happens).

"Wolves... There were-" he coughed, cutting off his words, then continued, "there were wolves. Aggressive and feisty. I was caught off guard... Thank you for your aid, my lady." He gave a brief nod in courtesy. Sakura only smiled in response, showing him that it was the extent of what she wanted to show him.

After a few more touches to the patch and cloth wrapped around the injury, Sakura stood and helped the man to his feet. Sadly, he could not walk on his own, and he could not stay in the forest that had just ambushed him with wolves.

"I deeply apologize for the burden." The man winced as he stood, leaning on the tree trunk behind him.

It was the instance for Sakura to decide once again: leave him or help him. This time she asked the heavens why her guilt must pierce her so much. Here she was, risking yet another choice for a stranger she had never met until this dire moment. _Why, oh why..._The groan that she had released inside her was louder than her own statement.

"It is really no problem. I will help you back to the kingdom."

The man's eyes lit up and the hopeful strained smile filled his face. The gratitude was noticeable in his features. "You are heaven-sent, truly."

And so she was back to phase one. The anxiety and awareness were there again, haunting her as she had retraced her steps, now with a man leaning half his weight on her. It was a slow process, but they had finally gotten to the gates, saluting to a Royal Guard for help. The soldier jogged up to them, and his eyes widened in surprise as his gaze shifted towards the injured man.

"Duke, sir, what had happened?"

_Oh, lucky me._He just had to be entitled of an important status. When Sakura was finally relieved of his weight, she sprinted back towards the forest. Refuge, she needed refuge. Her heart could not stop beating so fast, and it still did not slow down as a hand grabbed her wrist that made her turn back again – the young man.

"Wait, lady. I must give my thanks."

"N-no... I am fine without it." She struggled this time, trying to wriggle out her wrist from his grasp. Her worry had overcome her. The young man did not doubt for a second to release her for it was disrespectful to a woman, but as for Sakura, who gave too much power into pulling her arm, fell on the ground.

"Woah!" The man's raven eyes stared in shock and concern. He held out a helping hand instead of an ensnaring hold despite the pain on his leg. This woman did save his life after all.

But his hand faltered, and his eyes could only gape more as the hood revealed short auburn strands of hair... but it was not her silky hair that appalled him, it was the bright eyes that glimmered brighter than a moon's own brilliance.

_Oh no! Why Sakura, you stupid girl! Why did you look up!_Why had she not just placed her hood back and ran to the forest? There was a continuous scolding session occurring in her head as she got up and attempted another escape,

But to no avail.

Royal Guards stood in place, blocking her every route, yet it was clear that her exposure had a great effect on them with their eyes wider than wide.

"By the spirits..." A guard muttered.

"So it was real, th-that..."

"But it was just a tale!"

"The emerald maiden." It was the voice of the man she had saved. Silence grew in a deafening manner, dazed eyes taking in the reality of the incident.

_True. In a magical land where only the brown and black of eyes in color existed, emerald was exceptional._

A Royal Guard stepped forward, except his armor had a different pattern. A red cape hung at his back. The insignia of the Nebulas kingdom sown in the middle was larger than the others'. _He must be the commander of the fleet._ Through his composure and stiff actions was his shock, entranced self. Not even the most decent soldier could contain their surprise with the appearance of the emerald maiden. "By..." He cleared his throat, revealing the panic that was inside him. "By the order of the Prince of Nebulas, we are to bring back the emerald maiden if she were ever to appear."

"H-hooeee..." Sakura mumbled timidly, "U-um... If you please, do let me go." She hated violence – yes she did – and she would avoid it even if it meant giving up this chance to escape by these soldiers over as they grabbed her gently by the arm. They even took away her basket! Oh the shame of wasting such good food...

The young man stepped in, interrupting the guards' reluctant hold of Sakura. "Halt! Release her! She is not to be held captive for the prince."

"Duke, sir, as much as I have my utmost respect for you, the royalty's orders are absolute." Then and there, the commander saluted to the duke and hastily prepared the carriage for the maiden.

With a sigh, the duke's eyes were drawn downcast. "I am sorry..."

Sakura however, did not even blame him at all. It was all her. She had been at fault. Why had she looked up? Why could she have not just ignored his plea in the forest? Why had she even gone to the market in the first place? Maybe she should have just gotten fruits from the forest for supper! She had not followed her first three rules. And she had to pay for it. But nevertheless, her sadness and regret were only short-lived. Knowing this cheerful maiden, she would only reassure herself that _everything would definitely be alright._ One of the other specialties of Sakura was her positivity.

A soldier had bound her hands, not even daring to look directly into her eyes. With the other quarter of rumors spreading concerning those emerald eyes that could seduce you and would control you against your will, it seemed unlikely that these guards would risk a chance. There they rode, dragging and tedious. A troop of soldiers led the path while a few guarded the rear. The bounce of the carriage was a rhythmic sound to the maiden's ears, like an adventure of some sort. It was, only that there was added danger. Sakura was alone inside the carriage, and she was quite glad for it. She puffed a breath, her auburn strands flying suit. Lilac curtains covered the open window, swaying back and forth as the wind willed it to. With the back of her palm, she pushed the drapes aside and took in the twin moons' light. Their crescents shone vibrantly – the larger moon embracing the smaller in a navy blue color. The sight eased her, causing her to finally settle all the muddled ideas forming in her head.

Then her mind flew to her brother.

_Escape at the least expected moment._No, she could not escape when they would have arrived to their destination; the guards would be overwhelming in number.

_Now_. She had to make a move now.

Her head peeked out of the window, trying to catch sight of the soldiers from the back. Only two were behind the carriage. There was a chance! A new motivation now encouraging her, the same energetic smile brightened her face and she began to gnaw on the rope binding her wrists. It was unbelievably loose, relieving her of the rough texture it had – underestimating a girl definitely had benefits, it seemed. With a test of her arms, she grabbed the top ledge of the window and twisted her wrist back and forth. She was ready

And so, with an agile step, she swung her legs out the carriage noiselessly. Releasing the grip from the window's ledge, she rolled on the ground swiftly and landed gracefully – standing on her heels and balancing herself with her arms spread wide. She grinned happily, throwing a fist to the air.

"I did it!"

_Uh__-__oh._Then she_realized_ it. Her exclamation caused her hand to fly over her mouth. Catching the attention of all bystanders, along with the dozen pairs of eyes that belonged to her captors, she began a sprint through the darkness. Well, she definitely forgot the rest of what Touya had told her: _do not let your captors find out that you have escaped._

"Seize her! The prince's desire for this emerald maiden is enough to put our jobs at stake!" Now this had begun the cat-and-mouse chase.

Oh, wow. Was the prince obsessed with her? Sakura made a quick disgusted retort before turning to a curve, trying to evade all the drunken men and tavern along the way. She squeezed her way through musical players, street performers, and all other sorts of people she had yet to see. It thrilled her, but there was no time for such. She heard galloping horses coming nearer and nearer...

_By the spirits, save me!_Even with countless gazes were directed towards her, she did not care. Her head whipped from one side – no. It was just a dead end. She glanced to another, only revealing another tavern that began to crowd around her. She then set her eyes to a dark path. _Please, please please..._Then she began running for her life.

With a plentiful turn of rights and lefts, she did not dare look back, nor did she even care about what was ahead of her anymore. Sakura had entered an alley without knowing – the best and worst place to hide. Her feet continued to move, right then left, right then left, ignoring all around her until she bumped into something hard. Might the tale tell you, this young maiden really was as clumsy as ever. She definitely lived up to her name of being 'the girl born with two left feet.'

She squeaked in the sudden thump, rubbing her forehead in comfort. Her gaze focused then over her. It was a shadow, or at least she thought it was. The darkness around her gave her the chills, especially the fright of not being able to see anything clearly. She despised anything terrifying. But no matter, the shadow shifted – now she was not sure if it was a shadow. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, moonlight aiding her vision. It was yet another man; his tall figure hovered over her and was fully clad in black. His tattered dark fabric covered his body from neck to toe, revealing only a set of black garments underneath. A series of black cloths also covered his entire face, wrapped carelessly around his hair and covered his nose and the rest below.

The only thing visible was his eyes.

The eyes that she thought were of coal: dark, and shady.

_And certainly,_that is how Sakura had ended up into that situation. In a sea of brown and black, emerald gazed intently at those mysterious, hard eyes – that were no doubt to her now – of amber. _Brazen amber._

She heard a scowl of orders and the heavy footsteps of a troop marching from the main street just behind her.

The next step she had to do was figure out which one she would be more frightened of. Would it be this dangerous-looking man, or the Royal Guards that only hunted her down for their prince?

_I did tell you, you __would have your own doubts too._

* * *

**Thank you for reading till the end of Chapter 1! :) I appreciate it a lot.**

**It was actually supposed to be a Prologue... but I think it turned out to be a little too long than I'd imagined.**

**So let's say: It's a Not so Prologue Prologue!**

**Horrible? Nice? Okay? Average? Omgods I fail? Please feel free to tell me and review! Anything at all! Thank you!**

**.Carpe Diem.**

**Petals of Liliah**


	2. Taking Flight

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Even for following and favorite...-ing my story are really special to me. You have my deepest gratitude!**

**Here I am again! Glad to update, after... erm... Three weeks. My apologies. I really do take my time, and I dislike rushing my inspiration train.**

**Either way, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** All Rights Reserved.

**目は心の鏡**_(__Me wa kokoro no kagami__)_ - Eyes are the mirror of the soul.

- Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taking Flight**

She willed her feet to move. Just one, single step. It only took that swift movement for her to get out of all this... this misfortune. Caramel locks of hair drooped as she gazed at her unmoving feet. _Move, Sakura move... Run._

It did not even move an inch – not a speck of willpower to do her bidding.

Boy, were the gods not in her favor today. Their powers were against her, full force.

Her tiny head jerked back and forth at the two scenes – from the terrifying rhythmic march of the soldiers and back at the more frightening man who appeared like he craved for blood. _Her _blood. To add to her misery, Sakura's options and chances of escaping were undeniably thin. Trapped in an alley with no other exit but the main street, it would just make all the odds slimmer. One was to be taken to the castle and be an insufferable prisoner – or whatever it was the prince planned to do with her, while the other was to... well, exactly what would this puzzling man do with her? Rob her of her life? Or take advantage of her _then _kill her? The more she searched deeper into those rusty golden eyes, the more shivers ran down her spine, in ways that even she could not explain. Both options were dreadful, picking either one would just lead her to one outcome: her doom...

Or maybe she was just over thinking such thoughts.

The horrifying metal clanking sounds grew closer, and closer, and closer just as her fright tugged at the base of her throat, ready to come out when given a chance.

_This is it. _Panic and horror filled all of Sakura's emotions, losing hope in actually escaping this major trouble she had gotten into. Bright emerald dimmed as she shut her eyes reluctantly, still praying the same spell that urged her to be strong as she was today,

_Everything will surely be alright, everything will surely be alright... O Spirits, I hope I am right._

Sakura's ears suddenly perched as a sound of a _click_, followed by shuffling of cloth, resounding to and from. Jolting her eyes open filled a spectre of black, ruffling with the wind. It dropped down in less than a second – from her head down to the paved ground – enveloping her petite figure in comforting warmth. Stern hands guided her to a dark corner, blocking vision until she could see no more but a speck of amber before her. The tall man hovered over her now stripped of his black cloak – which still revealed nothing of his features. He was still, motionless...

but the ambers danced like fire beyond those irises.

Sakura was drawn to it. It had a different shade of bronze, so much different from the others. It was entirely enticing, and she could not deny it. If only those eyes did not hold such indifference, such cold intenti-

_Now was not the time to get distracted_. She could think of this killer man – both meanings applied – in a time when her thread of life did not depend on the hands of a stranger. _Now was the time to be suspicious of his peculiar actions. _

Really, what was this man doing? His cold eyes stared directly at her, prohibiting any movement at all. With her size, she could only try to stand on her toes to get a peek of what was past his tall stature, which she dared not to do in fear of the consequences of moving an inch. What more to add was this unbearable darkness; no streetlamps nor firelights aided her eyesight... and the fact that he was doing _nothing_ at all was even more frustrating for Sakura. She could not understand his actions at all. What was he thinking, exactly? If he wanted to undress her then he could have done it anytime now! Or he could have already surrendered her to the soldiers and become wealthy with just a snap of his finger (In Sakura's heart, she prayed to the Spirits that all these wishful situations were just a joke)!Or he just could have taken a knife beneath those black garments of his and sta-

Then the idea dawned on her. She could not see a thing – meaning the people across the main road could not see her as well. The man fully clad in black blended into the darkness, barely noticeable at all.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Alright, so maybe the gods did not _entirely _abandon her after all.

As soon as the sounds of clanging metal were gone, the weight that was only an inch apart from Sakura's own backed away in an instant. The man turned about, his black garments encircling like a night shield as he paced into the light with rigid confidence. While he stuck his head out to scan the streets, Sakura, on the other hand, was pressed to wall. Still dazed, still shocked with what had just happened. Still _terrified_. But no matter – despite this man's looks, he had just saved her, someone who was even unworthy saving of. Risking such an action definitely left her questioning this man, but at the same time trusting him to an extent.

_Unless he wanted her bright eyes as well, just like the rest of them._

Even with her gullible behavior, caution was needed despite the new-found trust. Besides, he was the only ticket to escaping this mess. More guards were probably already stationed by the gates, and with the magical technology they have in this kingdom... it was definitely unlikely to be able to escape at the time.

Sakura watched him shift his eyes back at her, those cold eyes glaring at her in disgust. His brows arched angrily and Sakura could feel the intensity of his rage. She squeaked in fear, fidgeting with the edge of the black cloak that fully covered her. _Well, maybe the little trust she had for him had disappeared a tiny bit._

Then he just walked away without a sound.

With panic, she clumsily caught up to him – or at least the tip of his garments – before he could have fully left to the light, to where the people stood, waiting for the miraculous emerald maiden to appear somewhere, to where she would get caught, and be held prisoner.

"W-wait..." A mumbling plea left her lips as she stared at her shoes, still gripping onto his clothing like her life was on the line. It was, literally.

The glare stayed in its place as Sakura felt a rough hand clutch her slim arm. It ached badly; he was using too much strength on his grip and he did not even notice. She squeaked once more, this time as a painful response. It came out as the tiniest voice she had ever let out. She looked up to meet his eyes once more,

And she instantly regretted it.

"I have let you pass," he growled, deep and low, "but do not expect me to do more. Dare follow me and you will find yourself with those soldiers."

The man was quite right. He _did_ let her pass – did what he was not supposed to do. Sakura should thank him even! She felt the shame seep in – eyes downcast as she released her hold on his clothing.

"Right... I am truly sorry. This is my problem and my problem alone. I am sorry for involving you in this... mess." It came out as an audible whisper this time. At least it had not been incomprehensible.

She felt his grip loosen, but did not notice how his eyes had softened for a split second. But the moment was gone, and right after, he flung her arm aside and turned on his heel, beginning to walk away from the lady that was left to stand aloof along the alleys.

_Well, there goes my fare to freedom._

And that was when Sakura did not realize yet again, the man's slow and reluctant steps, not until he let out a grunt with a matching careless lift of arms to the skies. He stomped back to her direction, his steps not as soundless as they were previously. With confusion, Sakura glanced back to seek answers, only to see his burning with amber and the dangerous arching of brows in anger.

He stopped before her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a slap, a stab, pain... or even a tingling flame that might suddenly come from his leaking fury. _That was how angry he looked. _

But she only felt her head being nudged down lower. Then came the hiss, "Keep your head down. If you slow me down I won't hesitate to leave you."

At first she did not move, and then the smile soon came back to Sakura's face. She definitely wouldn't look up, as instructed by... well, a name was still to be figured out for him. But she certainly wanted to look straight at his face, thank him with her deepest gratitude – ignoring the fact that he looked like a mass killer.

With the start of his strides, her hands hugged his black cape to her, covering the certain things that would make her recognizable – which was basically everything. She followed his feet, matching her pace with his as they passed the street. She could hear cheery and lingering voices, and see the lower half of the rest of the villagers, or perhaps drunken bodies here and there. The crowd grew thicker, finding it hard to track the swift and hushed steps of the man; but it was there, ahead of her, like a shadowy path leading her through the countless bodies.

Then they headed through an open door, lighted with a fire lamp just outside. The moment they entered, the noise felt deafening yet cheery. There were clashing of wood, roars and cheers, dances and more dancing – or at least she assumed so with their tapping feet. Sakura was so tempted to look up, amazement and awe filling her, but she thought otherwise. She would get this man – who had somehow saved her – in trouble yet again.

He, on the other hand, paid no heed to the chatterboxes of the tavern and went straight for the stairs. A presence he felt from behind assured that the woman was still following him. _At least she was not weak as to slow him down._

To the stairs they went. Past all the shut doors. And he paused at one of those identical doors. Sakura watched him turn the knob. Swinging it open.

"The gracious Li Syaoran had _finally_ remembered coming back here." It was a man's voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"And here I thought we would actually have to look for you." Another came.

"More like come look for our food that was supposed to be here hours ago."

Sakura could not see but the blinding light that came from the room, and the young man's height helped her in becoming more oblivious to what was happening. They were addressing him, it seemed, who only grunted again in response as he paced to a table. He dropped a rucksack that Sakura did not even realize he had. What's more, she felt lost, just standing by the door. Definitely lost.

"Really, Syaoran. Where were you?" This man's voice was light and gentle.

Then Sakura heard a choke, followed by a snickering remark, "I have to hand it to you Syaoran. You seem impassive when it came to women, but why do I see a lass right by our door? I never knew you were such a man... if you know what I mean."

"One more word of your insolent ramblings Yamazaki, and I swear by the spirits I will pluck those eyes open for you."

"Ouch. That was rude."

"Whatever."

"Alright alright, enough." The gentle voice came and a sigh trailed. Sakura then heard the steps, coming to her. She stiffened greatly. "Don't be afraid. Would you like to come in?"

His hand was stretched out in welcome, and with a daring peek through her hood, she saw cobalt strands of short hair neatly shaping his face. His eyes were sleek yet gentle, holding raven-dark in color. A pair of glasses framed his intelligent look, and his stature was noble and dignified, especially with the navy dark garbs that covered up to his feet.

With a dumbstruck Sakura, the kind man led her to a seat, which she willingly sat on. But she did not look up, not yet. Who knows what might await her the moment she would look up, no matter how this man looked so calm and gentle. Sakura fumbled with her auburn strands; his composure made her uneasy, like she felt so... unplanned, so unprepared for a situation like this. Her rambling thoughts went on, circulating round and round. She had finally done step one: escape from the soldiers, for the meantime at least.

What was the next step again?

The gentle voice spoke through her thoughts once more, kneeling in front of her to try and see beneath her concealed face. "Might I know the name of the lady before me?"

Sakura only hunched her head lower in response.

"Where are you from then?" The voice of man that was filled with sarcasm earlier on, questioned in curiosity.

Still no answer. Now she was clasping her hands tight, knuckles growing white and blood threatening to stop flowing. This was making Sakura uncomfortable, nervous. Tense.

When she still did not give any hint of reply, the cobalt-haired man shifted his gaze to another – one who was standing by the walls of the room. "Now, Syaoran. What did you do to the girl?"

"What the- I did nothing!"

"Then there must be a reason why she isn't speaking."

"Well I am not the one to blame. I even rescued her, so do not throw off such accusations to my face, Eriol."

Eriol, who was the kind and gentle man, Sakura presumed, raised a brow at him. "Rescued?"

"The Nebulas' soldiers were pursuing her." The voice was as impassive as ever. He was definitely trying to make it short and simple. _Less explaining to do._

"The royal guards?"

"Yes."

"And you saved her?"

"Yes."

In the end, with the odd looks on his companions' faces, the man still had to explain of what had happened earlier on: the soldiers marching along the streets and their escape.

The third man interrupted their conversation, "You're meaning to tell me that the _justifier_ Li Syaoran had aided a damsel in distress in her escape, who might actually be an outlaw. _The _Li Syaoran who, never in a moon's light, had disobeyed the laws?"

_Hey! I am not a damsel in distress! _Sakura screamed in her head, _I was just in a pinch..._

Then all eyes were on her. She had not realized she said it aloud. The man named Eriol turned his attention back at her, begging her once again to gain just a bit of information out of her, seeing that his companion – who was her rescuer – was not much of a talker. You would notice that the moment he would ensue his petrifying scowls at you.

"My lady, we can help you. Please."

Sakura was still afraid. Still terrified for the bright of her eyes. What would they do to her, she did not know. She did not want to know. She was secretly seeking help, and so much that she wanted to succumb to their pleas... yet she had not much proof. Proof of their sincerity. Then her brilliant eyes landed on ambers once more.

It was burning, dancing in emotion. His eyes were shaped into a glare and the tiny wall of ice and coldness she easily saw right through. And right beyond it, she saw the emotions, indescribable sensations. Those ambers of his seemed like he was relaying a message – an unspoken message between them, as if he was showing her reassurance, trust, just like her spell:

_It will be alright._

Sakura brushed off the tingling sparks from his gaze as she gathered all her courage. But she did not need to. His eyes seemed to give her all the courage she needed. Sakura placed the most dazzling smile she could ever muster and slowly set down the black cape, followed by her ivory hood, which elegantly spilled all the hazel locks tucked in.

She looked up to see the bright room, the yellow lights resembling her own emeralds.

There was a sharp intake of breath, widening of eyes, and many more stunning reactions. She clearly saw Eriol's figure kneeling before her in shock, and a man behind him stood with his eyes shut. He had scruffy raven hair, wearing dark garments as well, and he was still, also shocked. _This might be Yamazaki,_ Sakura guessed once more.

"Did you know, there was a tale of a maiden who stayed in the forest from dusk till dawn..." Yamazaki started.

"And she gave blessings to the skies, the seas and the woods in secrecy, but not one have ever found proof of her..." Eriol then, continued.

"Except her eyes – her eyes that were green as fresh leaf, of emerald."

"And since then, they called her the emerald maiden." Yamazaki and Eriol ended the tale in unison, earning a smile from Eriol's face, yet leaving Yamazaki still stunned.

"I really do not know how you go on with your tales, Yamazaki, and how you get Eriol to go along with it." Sakura glanced at the man who was leaning by the wall, his arms crossed as he shook his head with a smirk.

"And I seriously do not know how you found _the _emerald maiden. I do not understand. Why do you always lure the most captivating women when you are by far, the most tedious man I've ever known?" Yamazaki shot back.

The man rolled his eyes in disgust. "It is not like I _want _them to."

_It was time to clear the tale. _"I can tell you honestly that I am no 'emerald maiden.' I am just a girl. I do not bless anything or bring fortune to people."

They turned to look at her, urging her to continue.

"Yes I do live in the forest along with my family, and yes I have been blessed- cursed with these... rare eyes of mine. But I am mortal, no goddess, just a girl." Sakura spoke her words with glimmering confidence, patting herself at the back with such a pleasing action.

Eriol smiled, his ebony eyes shining with cleverness, pushing his glasses to place. "But you do have magic."

Sakura shook her head in response. "I do not."

"If you choose so, my lady. But everyone in these lands is born with magic. It is their choice whether to enhance it or ignore it." The wit in his eyes shone brighter, causing Sakura to stare at him in confusion. She was not getting his implication on his words. Or maybe she was just putting too much thought in it.

Well, she could not help putting so much thought into every little detail right now. She was actually talking to people straight in the eyes after all. Oh, the joy and the glee were all there. And there they were, starting off an ordinary conversation which was secretly filling Sakura with happiness. Just ordinary conversations with another.

"My apologies, I seem to have forgotten my introductions. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Eriol smile grew wider as he stayed there, half-kneeling in front of her.

Sakura grinned back just as she used to back as a child, "And I, Kinomoto Sakura."

She only realized then that Eriol took her delicate hand and kissed it in noble greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Kinomoto."

The gesture made her steam with embarrassment, aimlessly flailing her hand out of his grasp and looked away. Despite all this, she felt honored and happy. That smile of hers freely stayed in its place. "It would be more of an honor to call me Sakura, sir Hiiragizawa."

"As long as you drop your formalities as well."

"Eriol, then."

Another man walked up to her as Eriol stood and took a seat on another chair. His eyes were shut in a joyous manner, his arms on either side of him and had a smile matching his unseen eyes. "I am Yamazaki Takashi. Very nice to meet you, emerald maiden."

Sakura could only muster a half-meant laugh, "Um, really... I really am not the emerald maiden the tale speaks of. I do not have such powers. Please, just call me Sakura."

Yamazaki gleefully laughed in return, "I was only teasing. Do not worry, lady, I have encountered enough strange creatures here to not surprise me, at least."

"And the man over there, you might already know-" Eriol started introducing the last person, who was still at the same position earlier, and for once she could finally _see_ him. The man without all his dark concealments, without any black cloth covering his features, was simply a man of appeal. He was golden-tan, tall and lean, and yet you could still see he was well built, athletic enough to handle whatever beast would be thrown at him. His hair was tousled, chocolate tresses sticking out in all directions. It seemed uncared for, and it looked flawless on him. And his eyes, _by gods his eyes_, it still burned so much of its rusty gold.

Sakura's bright eyes rested on him as he moved his mouth to speak.

"Li. Li Syaoran." But he stood there, a constant gap between them. He dared not to move closer, as if she was a ticking bomb, ready to blow any second if he ever took a step forward. There was so much uncertainty inside him for he could not understand this woman at all. He was a man to interpret all actions, predict and act ahead of all of them. But it seemed so hard, just so hard. The radiance of her lush orbs could toss anyone off their feet.

But that was as far as it could go. A feeling of attraction was all there was.

_Or so they thought._

The soothing silence followed, and neither of them moved as they stared at each other, like a telepathic conversation was taking place. Even Sakura did not know what was going on. The trance was interrupted by Yamazaki, who offered supper for everyone, handing out the food-gone-cold that had apparently, been Syaoran's fault for he took too long getting their meals. He made excuses of scouting the premises and such, but not one bothered listening to him as they ate. Sakura knew little of their circumstances, and she could not understand their small talk of 'premises' or 'scouting' and such, but she kept it to herself. She knew to keep herself in check – never stepping beyond the line. The meal went on, and Sakura was clearly enjoying their conversation.

At the corner of her eye, she had taken notice of a shimmer. Eriol was clasping a golden object the size of his hand, stroking its middle with his thumb. As she inspected more closely, Sakura noticed an azure orb at the center of the object with gold pointed spikes circulating the orb, as if they were rays of the sun. _Odd, _Sakura thought, as she stared at the orb, its azure color flowing like liquid. It was familiar to her. She knew she had read it somewhere in one of the hidden parchments of his father – something about magical items, objects that released...

"Hoooeee!" Sakura exclaimed, placing her hands on either cheek in astonishment. Yamazaki nearly fell on his chair with her surprising scream. Syaoran winced, his eyes unconsciously twitching.

"Gods woman, will you –" Syaoran immediately got interrupted.

"Is that an amulet?" Sakura pointed to Eriol, her eyes gleaming as he nodded in reply.

"Why, yes it is. It is rare to see someone knowledgeable of magic in the Nebulas kingdom, given that they neglect it."

Sakura nodded energetically. "Yes, but my father is a scholar, and well... he hands me some readings of it." she coughed pathetically, "Which are... well, prohibited. Anyhow, The Nebulas kingdom never relied on raw magic. They always transmit it to firearms, and technically this became the kingdom of forgery."

"Yes, yes." Eriol looked pleased with her answer, and so he continued, "Do you know of the origins of our magic then?"

"Yes!" Sakura clapped her hands in delight. "Father let me read it once. Once a person is born, magic exists within them. Their eyes are the source of magic. Those who were born with raven eyes embody the power of the moons, and as for bronze-eyed, they contain the power of the sun."

"Excellent, lady Sakura. What can you tell me about my amulet, then?"

"Well, according to father... the amulet transforms your magic within to bend to your will – since no one is able to release their raw magic without a device."

Yamazaki suddenly scoffed, rubbing the back of his head. "I absolutely have no idea of what you two are talking about."

Eriol chuckled, "It's a magic thing."

"Certainly. And I was born to be not among such magicians. My magic was too weak."

Syaoran only studied her, his arms crossed, as if measuring her intelligence... or sanity.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in thought. "But... Nebulans do not use amulets... They do not use pure magic. Are you not from here then?"

Eriol nodded once again. He leaned back on his chair in contentment. "An intelligent maiden, indeed."

Sakura blushed with his praise, back to being her bashful self. "U-um... Why are you here then?"

"That-" Sakura jumped from shock as hands slammed on the table. It was Syaoran, who rose from his seat, glaring at her once again. "I believe, Kinomoto, is none of your business."

Yamazaki got up from his seat as well, planting a hand on Syaoran's firm shoulder. "No need to be so rude to a lady, Syaoran."

"I am just reminding her that we have nothing to do with her."

"Sorry..." Sakura shrank from her seat.

Eriol sighed, "Setting aside 'his noble's' intolerable temper, I have been meaning to ask you lady Sakura. How will you flee from this kingdom then?"

Sakura began rubbing her thumbs together, deep in thought. How will she escape, exactly? True, she had found a safe place for the night, but the next day would not be so fortunate. These people might not welcome her any longer – seeing how agitated Syaoran is as he continues to frown at her. Besides, she would not be a bother to them any longer. They have done enough. She could only reply an 'umm', totally clueless now of what to do next.

"You do not mind leaving with us then, at least just as we pass the gates?" Eriol suggested.

Sakura shook her head furiously. "No, don't! You have already done enough..."

"We are planning to depart from this kingdom this coming daylight. You could tag along." Yamazaki smiled, considering the plan.

"But how will we get passed the soldiers? Surely they would suspect something."

"Let Eriol handle that." Syaoran interjected. Sakura looked up to try and read the reasons for his statement, yet it was just his cold gaze. He was, indeed, hard to understand. Eriol and Yamazaki seemed to think the same, seeing the surprised look on their faces.

Yamazaki whistled, followed by Eriol's remark, "Well this is a first."

"The faster we get rid of her, the faster the trouble will be out of our hands."

With that, they settled in the room for sleep. Sakura had taken Syaoran's bed – he was not _that _heartless. He insisted in doing so; letting a woman sleep on filthy floorboards would be a disgrace to his dignity. As much as Sakura refused to take the bed, she was easily persuaded with a single look from the ice king. She kept feeling the chills streaming to her every bone. How Eriol and Yamazaki could tolerate him, she did not know how.

* * *

Rays of sunshine crept in her vision as Sakura awoke with a nudge on her shoulder. As she willed her eyes to open, Sakura saw a glimpse of Eriol, who was now fully dressed in his garbs: a dark cape lined out with bold blue fabric. His black hat was of oval shape, blue and honey spikes designed its edge. He really did look like a wizard now.

There was no time to be in awe, sadly.

They had to leave quickly. Soldiers had been scouting each and every residence for the emerald maiden, and it had finally reached the tavern they settled in. They could not even leave through the front door anymore, and the three men were troubled upon how they would bring down Sakura through the window. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures._ It was an easy task for her. She only smiled in assurance as she set her ivory cloak back to her head along with Syaoran's own. As soon as Syaoran landed swiftly to the ground in a single thrust, Sakura followed just as quick. Grabbing the low end of the window just as she did then at the carriage, she sprung herself down gracefully. They might have seen noble women and peasants before, but never an emerald maiden moving as swift as a thief. It was an undeniably hilarious sight, seeing three men gape at her as if she was the strangest thing on the planet. _Which was slightly true. _Sakura giggled softly and followed Syaoran to the stables to gather their horses.

Syaoran muttered under his breath, "Go, Ace." With that, Syaoran's steed sauntered ahead, Yamazaki and Eriol's followed suit. There they had gone to the streets, leisurely passing through to cause no suspicions. Sakura rode with Eriol, their so-called plan about to take place as the horses neared the gates. He told her to grab on to him no matter what, or she would surely die. _Of what, she had yet to know._ Yamazaki glanced at them, a nod barely unseen with his bronze scarf covering his lips. Daggers on each of his thigh rested, tucked yet ready. You never know when he would suddenly reveal knives beneath his clothing. Eriol did say Yamazaki was a skilled knife-thrower.

Yamazaki's nod was a signal, and Eriol understood his actions. His ebony eyes shut themselves briefly, and Sakura swore she saw a glint of mischief beyond them. She could hear that he was chanting softly. He held his hidden amulet on one hand, reins at the other. She watched in amazement once again, as azure started swimming into his raven eyes. She could see the colors whirl in fusion until his irises fully contained the stunning blue his amulet held.

_By the spirits, I am seeing real magic!_

And feeling it as well.

It was then that Sakura had realized why she _had _to hold tight. Her body felt smaller than ever, unbelievably smaller, or at least everything was just incredibly enormous. Oh, yes. She was shrinking. It felt like going through a series of teleportation: from normal vision, to seeing a bigger Eriol, to a really huge amulet, and to an excruciating struggle to grab onto Eriol's cape as the wind nearly blew her away. Eriol was quick enough to place her by the pocket of his top as they rode. He smiled at her, his blue eyes still present since his magic was still in use.

Sakura had to close off all hearing. It was deafening, definitely _deafening._ She could hear the really low voices of soldiers booming past her ears like a war drum. It was also hard to keep her balance. Each heave of the stallion made her nearly fall out of Eriol's pocket. She might actually gain motion-phobia because of this incident. And most of all, she also felt helpless. These three men barely knew her and they were carrying out a plan for her escape without her participation. _It was hard being small. _

_She officially hated shrinking magic._

Soon the thuds slowed, until all movement entirely stopped. Sakura felt a hand – a rather large hand – grab hold of her. She couldn't help but let out a yelp. It was as if a giant claw was abducting her. She was placed on the ground, feeling lush grass – huge grass – surrounding her. A low chant came out of Eriol's lips once more, and suddenly the world around her was zeroing out, finally feeling the grass on her fingertips.

_Ah, normal. _

At least she was happy to see a regular-sized Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki. And the trees! The forest, the stream! It was the stream that always led back to her home, oh how lucky! She was finally free. _Free._

Sakura beamed at the three, her smile more dazzling than the dawn of the day. She held both of Eriol's hands tightly – seeing as he was the nearest.

"Thank you so much!"

Eriol could not help but smile back, his eyes no longer blue. "It is of no burden at all, my lady."

"It is! But surely I will repay you someday. Thank you. _Thank you._" She grinned wider.

"Anytime, emerald maiden!" Yamazaki smiled, saluting to her.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, who was still mounted on his stallion. He looked the same as she first saw him – fully clad in black and dark as the shadow. His ambers stared at her emeralds intently, as if searching for something. She removed his black cloak from her and held it out to him. She was _truly _grateful for this man, no matter how bitter he seemed. She mustered up a smile, a thankful smile only for him. "Thank you, sir Li."

He ignored her outstretched hand, but there it was again, and this time Sakura noticed it. The livid ambers softened like sweet cinnamon. _Then it was gone._ He rounded his stallion and jerked his head to the direction ahead of him. Eriol mounted back to his horse, bid their last goodbyes to Sakura and the gallops started. Syaoran did not take back his cloak, and somehow she appreciated it. _A reminder of him, perhaps._

The steps faded, and Sakura took in the pure scent of the breeze. _Free._ She took the moment to let her arms spring freely, spinning in circles as she felt the grass brushing against her legs. Forest was home, but her _home _was definitely just ahead. She sprinted, eager to see her father and brother again. They had probably worried about her, especially Touya, who might have gone through a berserk state, knowing him being overly protective. She touched the familiar branches of each tree, the path to her home.

Only a few more feet away and she would already see the outline of their small cottage, warm and cozy-

Then Sakura noticed the yells. She halted, frozen in her steps. With fear, she hugged the black cape of Syaoran back to her shoulders and concealed herself, hiding behind a large trunk of a tree. Her eardrums caught the sound of the same metal clanking boots, the marches, the orders and the demands...

_By gods._

_They found her home. They found her family. They found her._

Tears were starting to well up and she had to bite back the urge to bawl then and there. She broke everything – the hardships of her father to raise his two children in isolation, and her brother's persistence on aiding their father by doing loads of strenuous labor. She strained herself to look at the scene. She sought her eyes to her father, whose hands were bound behind his back by a soldier. He spoke calmly to the man of authority, his eyes set in determination, a sturdy smile planted on his lips. He stood tall as if nothing bothered him. She could not help but admire her father in so many ways. He was staying strong. Her eyes set on another site: Touya. He was kneeling on the ground, head slumped forward. Two soldiers held him up through his elbows – other than that, he would have already fallen face-first. Touya had slight scratches on both arms, and Sakura felt guiltier than ever. He looked up, revealing a purple bruise on his cheek. He was even bleeding, crimson dripping from his hair down to stain the green meadow. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she could not stop the tears any longer. This was all her fault.

_He tried to fight back, stupid Touya._

That was when their eyes had met.

Touya had to set his emotions straight – whether it was anger or relief, or exhaustion and more relief. Seeing Sakura alive let his breath out.

Sakura noticed the glint in his eyes and was terrified for he might rampage once more. She shook her head as quick as possible, tears still spilling. She made her decision. There was still a choice to rescue her family. Touya gave her a questioning look, but Sakura only mouthed 'No.'

It was a brother-sister conversation, her hand gestures and their lip movement as communication:

'Let me come to you.'

'No. Do not even try.'

'Why?'

'You know why.'

Sakura's smile was sad and depressing. If there was one way to save them, it was this. No one would know they were family if she does not appear before them. She just had to leave them for a moment's time. At least until the situation dies down. She will not be coming back home, at least not yet. She and Touya both knew that. He just did not want to accept it. His eyes turned dull as he gritted his teeth in frustration. 'Cave,' he mouthed. Sakura instantly knew what he was referring to. It was the place they had always played hide-and-seek, the old times when Touya was still not busy back then. They found it coincidentally, and Touya firmly told her that someday they might need a safehouse, and so he placed such supplies – from food to clothing and equipment. _Today was that someday. _

It was goodbye. She could not stay long. Anytime the soldiers might come up from behind her, and it would all be over. It was time to go. _Everything will surely be alright, _Sakura reassured herself. It was her single strand of hope left, the invincible spell. Remembering her deceased mother's ways, she placed two fingers before her chest, drawing a circle in swift motion. Her fingers brushed her lips, planting a kiss. Her mother taught them that. It had a hidden meaning, it was a cryptic gesture.

_I see your soul, and I adore it._

Touya knew what she had done instantly, and he bit his lower lip just to resist his urge to scream. He was actually letting his sister leave. Alone, in a place where she had no knowledge of. And he had no choice. His eyes pleaded now, the waters of his eyes threatening to flow.

'Go. _Run._'

She ran.

* * *

**Thank you for reading till the end of chapter 2! :) My appreciation's already a given.**

**I rather like to think I did quite horrible here. Sorry if Yamazaki was a bit too out of himself, but I had added a little cheerfulness in his character. I hope you don't mind. **

**If you have any questions of the concept of my story, or the confusing parts at least, feel free to ask me! I would gladly PM you about it, or if ever they are to be revealed later in the story, then wait for the next chapter! Review boosts me gratefully. Thank you!**

**.Carpe Diem.**

**Petals of Liliah**


End file.
